Wild West - Day 19
|EM = One |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 2 plants |Objective 2 = Spend no more than 2000 sun |before = Wild West - Day 18 |after = Wild West - Day 20}} Difficulty Pay attention to both objectives. Instant-use plants like Potato Mine are not recommended to use, as they count as losing a plant. 2000 sun is pretty small to deal with this level as well. Also, with the presence of the Prospector Zombie with its ability and Poncho Zombie with its health, this level can be even more troubling. Backward attacking plants, like Bonk Choy, are very ideal in this level, to combat the Prospector Zombie. A powerful plant should be used on the minecarts, like Coconut Cannon. Defensive plants should be used, so the player has more time to attack. Area of Effect plants should also come in handy, like Snapdragon, so it can hit zombies efficiently. The constant deployment of zombies also supports using area-of-effect plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = - |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = + |zombie7 = |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = + |note9 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = - |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |zombie14 = |zombie15 = -4 +2 |note15 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = |zombie17 = |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 4 -3 -5 +1 |note18 = Final flag; 400%/7 Plant Food}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies Pea Pod Strategy *'Required plants:' **Pea Pod **Bonk Choy **Wall-nut (Sun-producing plants are not needed. This strategy can work without them) *First, look again at the first objective. No sun-producing plants are needed in this kind of level. You can do this without them. *Plant a Pea Pod to be ready. A very smart choice that when the zombie is a bit near your Pea Pod, move the minecart forward to that zombie. (More details: When a zombie is far from minecart track about three tiles) **This makes you collect more sun. If zombies are killed quickly, the zombies will keep coming very fast, and you will not have enough sun for planting. *Next, when that Pea Pod defeats two zombies, upgrade it. You may plant one column of Bonk Choy and Wall-nut, but upgrading Pea Pod into a five-headed Pea Pod is much better at first. **Remember to delay the time to collect sun. The more sun you have, the easier the level will be. *When your Pea Pod is three-headed, you can start planting Bonk Choy and Wall-nut for Prospector Zombies. This one is very dangerous without Bonk Choy. When it is on the left side, try to let Pea Pod avoid it, and let the Bonk Choy kill it. *Use Plant Food on Wall-nuts and Bonk Choys when you are in trouble. *Continue upgrading your Pea Pod if you complete planting Bonk Choys and Wall-nuts. *Remember to keep moving minecarts. Pea Pod is your reinforcement in each lane. Melon on a Minecart Strategy *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Melon-pult **Kernel-pult **Split Pea **Wall-nut **Imitater Wall-nut (Optional, just for convenience) *First, plant a row of Sunflowers in the leftmost collumn. Plant Kernel-Pults to deal with the zombies as they come. *If any zombies get too close (or you see a Poncho Zombie with a grate), plant a Wall-nut in the fourth collumn. *Plant a Melon-Pult on the Minecart and use it to kill zombies on the Wall-nuts or when you see a Poncho Zombie with a grate. *Before you see the first Prospector Zombie, plant a Split Pea in whatever rows possible in the third collumn. When they come, finish off the Split Pea collumn. *If needed, use Plant Food on Melon-Pult or a Kernel-Pult Diagram: S K m P W \n S K m P W S K m P W S K m P W S K m P W S = Sunflower, K = Kernel-Pult, m = Possible Melon-Pult location, P = Split Pea, W = Wall-nut Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Spikeweed Plant a column of Sunflowers. Stall the first zombie with a Wall-nut on second column until all Sunflowers are planted. Then use Snapdragons on the third column and Spikeweeds to kill them. Plant a column of Wall-nuts first, then Snapdragons and finally Spikeweed on the first column. This way, only 1750 sun is spent. All Plant Food in this level should go to the Wall-nuts, starting from the most damaged ones. Then you will have a fine game. Gallery Wwd19U.png|By FRWWd19U.png|First time reward IMG 0106.PNG|By WWD19TooManyZombies.png|On a hard Dynamic Difficulty WW - Day 19 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 19 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 WW19 1.PNG|By WW19 2.PNG WW19 3.PNG WW19 5.PNG WW19 6.PNG|Final wave by MyNameIsMyName WW19.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2 Stragety WW19.png|Super fail strategy by Screenshot 2016-09-13-16-19-30.png|By Completed by ragelike1134.png|Beaten by SOWW19.PNG|By Trivia *This level is identical to the second star challenge variant of Wild West - Day 4 (except without the "Don't lose any lawn mowers" challenge) before the 1.7 update. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wild West Day 19 (Ep.155)|By Wild West Day 19 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 19's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)